1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for providing a standing wave into fluid in a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Sonic filters and separators based upon standing wave agglomeration are known and have been demonstrated. The efficiency of such filters is determined by the amount of electrical energy required to obtain a specified level of separation.
Typically, a standing wave may be set up in a fluid by acoustically driving the fluid by situating an appropriate transducer to the outside of the container containing the fluid. However, one problem with this type of configuration is that the interface between the fluid and the container wall causes back reflections (toward the transducer) due to the mismatch in acoustic impedance between the container wall and the fluid. This reflection results in less acoustic energy being imparted to the fluid. Because of this, the maximum amount of energy is not delivered to the fluid, thus reducing the operating efficiency thereof.
There is a need to improve the efficiency of such filters, e.g., by lowering the required acoustic drive power.
There is also a need in the industry to improve the maximum amount of energy delivered to the fluid, thus improving the operating efficiency of these types of devices and processes.